


Amor Roto

by MmbBlossom14



Series: Citas Amor [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Love, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Citas Amor codaThey'll aways have Portugal. They've been dating awhile but then work calls. Jughead makes a decision for both of them. However, love is a much stronger connection. Will their connection be stronger than the time they spent apart.





	1. 1

Betty Cooper has been thriving in her work. She keeps improving with each article she submits and make public to the world. The only problem is she wasn't happy anymore. The old Betty Cooper would have been ecstatic about how far she's succeeded in her career path. But she's changed. He changed her for the better.

That's why it hurt them both when he ended it. Betty's world came cashing down. It felt like she couldn't breath properly with out him. That her world has gone duller. She's hurting and writing is her only escape.

What made it worse is seeing him in the halls at work or just around. The places that once was her place became their place. Trying to avoid him was bad but so easy considering he was half way around the world. She gritted her teeth and beard the pain. What they had was magical, to her anyway but maybe not so much to him. As they say all good things must come to an end, but why did it have to be this one good thing. 

Betty's article of the week was about exs. She thought the world was literally fighting against her since the break up. How ironic the article she wrote before the whole fake relationship started was a worse ex story. 

______

Jughead Jones is thriving in his work but he was unhappy. He broke up with the love of his life. He was incredibly happy with her. Then he got a work offer he couldn't resist. To travel the world building up his photography portfolio and writing about his experience. 

It's been a year since he's been travelling around the world. But he's missing home. A pair of eyes and a heart beat, her. He made a sacrifice for work. Leaving her behind. He knew it wasn't far on her if they stayed together. Deep deep down she knew that too. 

Each time his phone chimes with a notification he hopes its her. Most of the time it's not but once a week it does. (kind off.) He still reads her articles weekly. This week he took one look at the title of the article and knew it was going to be a hard one to read. 

Exs ~By Elizabeth Cooper.

Exs.

We've all had them. Once that hurt more than others. Once that you can't shake off your mind. One's that you don't think you'll ever be over.

I know for a fact I do. The struggle is hard. Even though it's a year later, a week later or even month it's still hard. It's easier to hate them instead of still loving them. Even though you still love them because they were one of the good guy or girl for you. 

It takes time to get over them. But it hurts. So today I'm going to share with you some ways to try get over your ex. 

1\. Get rid off everything of there's in your home. 

I tried this but I couldn't part with it. If that's the same for you do it little by little. 

2\. Delete them off your phone. 

I won't lie to you. I couldn't do this I still haven't a year later. 

3\. Rebound. 

This doesn't work for everyone. It works for some people. I haven't had a rebound since this ex. I couldn't. There's something about this guy that I don't want to say goodbye fully. If I do I've lost him completely. 

4\. Write a letter to the person. 

It's up to you if you decide to share it or not. It might help you move on. So here I've decided to share my letter to you guys. 

Dear Ex,   
I'd be lying if I told you losing you was something I could handle. Because it wasn't. I'm not happy these days. Sometimes you can't let go what makes sad, because it's the only thing that makes you happy. 

Even now, I believe for the most part, love is about choices. It's about choosing between long distance and work. In the end you knew long distance would destroy me. So thank you for that but I hate you for it. Though the cuts still gone, the pain is still lingering. 

You once told me, don't let fear keep me quite. I have a voice so use it. Speak up. Raise my hands. Shout my answer. Make myself heard. So that's what I'm doing now. Ex, I still love you. I thought you were the one. I guess I was wrong. But I haven't been home in a year. Sometime a home isn't four walls. It's a pair of eyes and a heart beat. It's you. 

I hope your doing well. If you've moved on I'm happy for you. If I'm being honest, it hurts but I'm sure she's a better woman than I ever was. We'll always Portugal. 

~Your ex. ~

Jughead was sat on the plane reading the article crying. A year later doing a job he loved but it wasn't as much fun as he's without the one he loves. 

______

A week later Betty came home from work late. As she opened the door up she was shocked to see Veronica and Kevin standing there with a bunch of balloons and presents around her. 

"Happy birthday!" They shouted. 

Betty faintly smiled."I told you I didn't want to celebrate this year." She whispered. 

"We know but we promise it's just the three of us." Kevin said. 

"Thank you." She whispered crying. They pulled her into a group hug. "It's okay. No problem." Veronica said. 

They all sat on the couch playing a movie when there was a knock at the door. Veronica got up to answer the door. As she opened the door she saw Archie standing there. 

"Hey baby." Veronica said hugging him. 

"I got a present for the birthday girl." He said as she let him in. Archie went over to the couch and sat down with them. Betty hasn't properly spoken to Archie since Jughead and her broke up. 

"Excuse me I've just realised I left something at the office." She said as she ran off the sofa. 

Veronica came to sit next to Archie. "Don't take it personal babe. She misses him." Veronica whispered. 

Betty ran to the office. She just needed to get out the flat. As she got to the office she logged onto the computer and started to do research about her next article. 

She was shivering as she didn't have a jacket on. She felt someone lean a jacket over her. It smelt like Jughead but she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She turned around to see him standing there. She was in complete shock. 

"Dear Ex, Can you forgive me for being stupid? Can you forgive me for hurting you? Can you forgive me? I still love you. I've never stopped loving you. I don't think I can. Work brought us together but work brought us apart. I'm here asking for your forgiveness. I love you Betty Cooper. Happy birthday. From your stupid ex. "Jughead said as he held flowers in her hands. 

Betty was crying and shaking." You saw it. "She whispered. 

"Of course I did. I promised you'd I'd read every single one of your articles. I meant that." He said as he gave her the flowers. "Happy birthday Betts." He whispered. 

"I'm not celebrating this year." She shrugged off. 

"We dated for 3 years Betts. I know how much you love birthdays. You make a fuss over everyone. Why the change of heart?" 

"I've not celebrated my birthday since we broke up." She whispered. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"It's okay. You did what's best for us. You knew we weren't able to do long distances but it hurt. It still hurts." She cried. 

"It hurt for me too. I love you so much Betty Cooper. I was stupid but I couldn't pass that opportunity up." 

"I know." She whispered as she looked at the flowers. "These are gorgeous Juggie." 

"I always remember you saying that just buying flowers for someone can brighten their day. I figured if you're going to see me then you need some joy." He whispered. "Plus it's your birthday and I wanted to treat you." He added with a smile.

"Are you back?" She asked.

"Yeah."He whispered." I have a surprise for you. "He added. 

" You do?"

Jughead nodded his head." Close your eyes."He said. 

Betty closed her eyes. Jughead took a wrapped present out the bag and put it on his lap." Open!"he whispered. Betty opened up her eyes and looked down to her lap. 

Betty picked up the gift and carefully opened it. She looked down at it. It was a book and along the bottom it said Written by Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd.

"Juggie!" She whispered.

"Open it up."

Betty opened it up to the dedicated cover. She saw her initials on dedication. 

It read:

To my beloved. We sacrificed our love so this book could happen. You believed in me when no one else did. I love you so much E.C x

~

Betty looked up at him with teary eyes. "You didn't?"She whispered.

"You're the only person who believed me and encouraged me to go for it. Even if I had to travel around for a year for work. I had a lot of time to produce it. I finished it in 6 months and found a publisher after that. They go on shelfs today."

"Juggie, I'm so proud of you."

"Happy birthday Betts." He said as he gently held her hand.

Betty stood up placing the book on her desk. She stood on her tiptoes as she hugged him. Jughead held her in his embrace tightly. Jughead inhaled her sent in, holding her tighter. He placed a kiss to her forehead. 

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Jug?" She whispered. 

"I know. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." 

"Can we go to Cj's and talk?" She asked.

"Sure. I've missed that place." 

Jughead walked upto his motorbike. He turned around to Betty. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Is this okay?" Jughead asked. 

"Yeah." She smiled softly. 

In all honesty she missed that bike. They rode the streets of New York until they got to the diner. Betty was holding on to him for dear life. She forgot how she loved the feel of the air i' her hair and face but sometimes hated as she had the constant fear in her mi'd they'll fall. 

They walked inside Cj's and sat in their old booth. They sat on opposite sides from each other. They ordered their normal orders. "How did you know I was there?" She asked. 

"I know you Cooper. Plus Arch messaged me." 

"I owe him an apology. I've been awful to him." Betty whispered. 

Jughead gently placed her hands on his and rubbed circle on her hands. "He understands. It's all my fault." He whispered. 

"It wasn't... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He smiled as their food came. "God I've missed this."

"You talking to the food or me?" She teased.

"Can it be both?" He teased back.

"Only if you share." She smirked. 

"For you Betts anything."He said as he fed her a chip. As he did that he smugged ketchup on her. 

"Juggie!" She giggled. 

"What?" He leaned forward and kissed it off of her. 

"Just you wait." Betty said as she scooped some cream off of her milkshake and booped it on his nose. "Got ya." She giggled. 

"Lick it off." He whispered. 

She shook her head no. "Wipe it off then." She shook her head no again as she leaned in and licked it off. "Happy Birthday to me." She whispered. 

"I love you." Jughead said.

"This is nice. I've been avoiding this place. It's our place." She sighed.

"You remember the first time I brought you here?" He asked.

"Yeah. That was technically our first date." She smiled.

"No our first date was in Portugal. We watched the dolphins." He smiled as he pulled his phone out and unlocked his phone. "See... You were so happy and in awe."

"Because I love dolphins." She said. 

"I know. We adopted one on our one year anniversary." He smiled. 

"Sunny is doing amazing." Betty smiled. 

"I know..."

"Where were your favourite places to travel?" She asked. 

"Do you want the truth or my answer that doesn't 'make me sound like a sad ungrateful idiot?" 

"Both." She said as she took a chip of his plate and playfully stuck her tongue out.

"You should have got your own instead of  chicken salad."

"Where's the fun in that?" She teased.

It's weird how they fell back into their normality. After a year of being a part it's like nothing has changed. They finished eating when the lights in the diner got dim and the happy birthday song started to play. 

" Jug I swear to god if that's for me your in for it." She told him. 

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Betty... Happy birthday to you... Hiphip harray...hiphip harray!" The staff sang. Betty turned and blew out the candle. Jughead videoed the whole thing. 

Betty waited for everyone to go back to what they were doing before she shot him a look." You're so in for it!"She giggled as she shook her head. 

"But it was so worth it and pay back from my last birthday we spent together."

"You deserved that. You were teasing me about the movie we watched. I had to get pay back." She smiled at the memory.

"You were so scared. It was adorable." He teased.

"Watch it Jones. I can be just as scary as those movies."

"Don't I know it. Tiny Betty is all mighty with her bark."

Betty just gave him this teasing look. She had trouble glistening in her eyes. She cut a bit of the vanilla cake and put it in her hand. "What are you doing?" He asked. She didn't say anything. All she did was move around to the other side of the both. She's now sitting next to him. She leaned up and showed the cake that was in her hand in his mouth. All she could do was laugh her ass off. 

" Oh your on Betts!" Jughead leaned over to grab some of the cake as he held her close around her waist. Betty tried to wiggle our of his embrace but then stopped because she missed the feel of him. 

As she gave in Jughead did the same to her. He was laughing an actual laugh. A laugh she missed. "Not so nice is it?" He teased. 

"Actually," Betty took the left over cream in her hand. "I haven't had this much in awhile." She said as she smeared cream to his face. 

"You monkey!"He said as he tickled her which resulted in her falling off the bench. Jughead went to go help her up but she pulled him down. Now there both on the floor laughing as Betty wipes his face with a baby wipe she had in her bag." All better! "She whispered. 

" I should get the birthday girl home. "He whispered. 

" Which one, the flat or our home? "She asked. 

" What do you want? "

" Our home. "She whispered. 

" Perfect. Let's go!"

They hopped on to his motorbike again as they glided through the streets of New York until they got to their apartment. Betty hadn't been here in over six months. She missed her home. They moved in together after a year and a half of dating. She loved living with him. For the past year she would only come to get clothes then go back to her own place. 

Jughead opened up the door for them. As they walked in you could see all his luggage in the middle of the floor. Betty tried not to get upset about it but it reminded her of the day he left. They were having a good time so she so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

As they got in Jughead moved the luggage into the kitchen but brought something in to the living room. He hid it whilst she was in their bedroom getting changed. The thing what he was hiding was an engagement ring he brought whilst he was away. He bought it because he was going to do everything in his power to get her back. He's her everything and he wants her to see that. 

Jughead heard the bedroom door open. He turned towards the door watching her walk out. "I've missed home." He said as he stared at her. 

"I've missed it too." She whispered as she came to join him. 

"You still have cake on your cream from the cake on your face." He smiled as he wiped it away. Jughead sucked it off his finger. 

Betty pulled his finger out his mouth. She pulled him closer towards her. He placed his hands on her waist as they both lean in to kiss each other. It was a kiss of longing and lust. They missed each other it was like two ships coming home. Once they broke apart for air Betty just hugged him. 

"Don't leave me again." She whispered. 

"I won't I promise." 

At this point they haven't spoken about what they are. It's felt like they've been doing long distances. Even though in reality they broke up. He hugged her tight kissing her head. 

"Birthday tradition time." He said. 

"Which one? The cake or the something special." She whispered.

"I was going to say cake." He said as Betty jumped upon his waist. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Juggie I need you." She said as she kissed him.

" I love you." Jughead smiled. 

"I *kiss* love *kiss*you." She said in between kisses as she tuck his jumper off. 

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

Betty's legs instantly snaked around him. Her pressed up to his core. 

Jughead carries her to the bedroom. Placing kisses up and down her neck until their in the bed room. 

Placing Betty on the bed she pulls him down on to him by her legs still wrapped around him and pulling him by his shirt. 

Pulling off his shirt she smiled to herself . Seeing him semi naked body, reminded her of the crazy family holiday of how they got together. Only this time she touch him with her mouth placing hot kisses all the way down to his V line not being quiet as she had no risk of waking family up just their neighbours. 

She flipped him over and took control. God she felt sinful placing kisses down his abdomen. Until she reached his V line. That's when she started to tease him by licking him there. Slow and staring at him with a lustful glint. 

She could feel him getting hard by her actions and that derived her insane. It was one simple sexy act and he was responding like that to her. She still can't believe she can do that to him. Jughead thought she was too over dressed so with one swoop he took her top. Now even in the close department. 

Lips reconnected. Exploring each others mouths. Hot, messy and the moans that escaped out. God it was driving him insane. Some one that pretty could make noise so dirty. He loved it. 

Regaining control he placed kisses on her forehead and all the way down to her core. Moaning with delight. She wanted more. No she needed more. 

"Juggie please." She begged. 

"Tell me what you want Betts."

"Touch me." 

That's exactly what he did. He removed her shorts leaving in her lacy black underwear. Slipping a hand under there and started to work her.

Jughead has leant what made her go insane over the years. So with just working her clit with the speed and the pressure was enough to make her cum. 

"Jug. I need you inside me." 

"Are you sure?"he asked. 

" Juggie please. "She begged."I'm still on the pill and clean." 

Jughead  had adjusted inside her, he slowly started to move and built up the speed and pressure. Each other fighting of dominance. Moans filling up the room. Coming to their realise panting each others name. 

Now laid side by side each other Betty looked up at him. "I need that." She whispered. 

"Me too. A year without you is too much for any man to handle." He said as he placed teasing circles to her back. "Happy Birthday baby." He said kissing her head. 

"I wasn't celebrating this year but some how it's goes on the lists of bests." 

"I promised you I'll be back for your birthday. That I'll only miss one." Betty just smiled and kissed him. She fell asleep in his arms only to wonder will he still be there when she wakes up in the morning.


	2. 2

Betty woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing through the whole flat. She groggily turned over more onto Jughead's side pushing him off the bed. He landed on the florr which resulted in him walking up. She gave him a cute sheepish smile. "Sorry."She giggled.

"It's a good thing I missed that happening." He said as he stood up.

"It's only happened twice." She pouted.

"Yeah when you where too tried to get up." He teased.

"I guess you tried me out then." She smiled.

"Do you have to work today?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. Do you?" She asked.

"Yeah but I'll see you at home hopefully." He smiled.

"We'll see."She whispered.

"Can I pick you up from work?" He asked.

"I'll message you." She said."If I don't get a move on I'll be late." She added.

Betty got a shower and dressed. Jughead made her some breakfast before she headed out for work. Jughead needed to be at work an hour after her. Betty got to work early like she did everyday. She was happy. She hasn't felt this happy in a year.

Kevin was the first to appear at her desk. He had two coffees in her hand. "Oliver has got V doing a fashion shoot. She'll be out all day." Kevin told her.

"Okay." She said.

"You didn't come home last night. Did you finally get some or went to your home you haven't been in a year?" He asked.

"He's home." She whispered with a smile.

"When?"

"Last night, he came here with roses and a present. We talked and went to Cjs. He took me home." She smiled. "We reconnected." She smirked. "We bothed missed each other."

"Are you back together? Is he back for good? What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know, yes and I don't know." She said.

"Okay but just tell me if you're moving back out. Mama needs his closet space back." He teased.

"Shut up." She nudged him.

"Well I should get to work or penny will have my ass." He joked.

"Oh I'm going to subway for lunch. Do you want anything?"

"My regular. Thanks hun." Kevin said.

Betty had been working all day. She decided to walk there instead of get a taxi like she got to work. As she was in the line getting the order the worker was talking to her. 

"I mean guys are dicks. We've just got a divorce and he's already in a new pussy."Betty was just nodding. She kind of knew what the woman was going through but she didn't have to be that rude about it. 

"I mean he's gone down hill. I'm fucking amazing in bed. Now I'm with a collage who kisses me and I can't even get wet. The sex is bad." She said as she handed her the food. 

Betty couldn't wait to get of there. She was practically speed walking out the place. Once she got back to the office she gave Kevin his food and messaged Jughead.

B: Had the most awkward moment at lunch today. Can't wait to tell you at home.

J: can't wait!

B: I finish in an hour.

J: see you at home.

Betty finished earlier today as she has the weekend off due to her working over her birthday. As she got home she changed out of her work clothes and into some shorts and top. Betty had a mini mouse blanket with a hood and gloves. She wears it around the house. She also has a black blanket with a fluffy side to it and a fleece side to it. She loves that blanket too its her favourite to lounge in.

As she was looking for her spare phone charger as she left her other one at her old place. She came across a box. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it up. 

As she opened up the box she saw a rose gold ring with a baby blue sphirer diamond on it with tiny crystals around it. It was stunning. The most beautiful piece of jewellery she's ever seen. 

She didn't know what to do with it so she put it back and acted like nothing happened. She did find her charger behind the box. She put her phone on charge and waited for him to come back home. 

A few hours later she was a sleep on the couch when Jughead arrived with pizza. He put it down on the coffee table then gently woke her up. Betty slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. 

"I have pizza. You're favourite one." He told her. 

"You trying to get into my good books Jones?" She raised her eyebrows. 

"Maybe, is it working?" 

"Maybe." She whispered. "Come join me?" She asked. He sat down next to her getting in the blanket too. "Mine."She teased nudging him.

" I know it's your napping blanket. Best purchase I made. "He smiled.

" We made."She corrected him." I spotted it. You wouldn't let me pay. "

"I know I wouldn't because I wanted to treat you." He smiled as he opened up the pizza box. 

"Is it from Dessis?" 

"Where else would it be from." He said passing her a slice. "How was your day?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah! It was so awkward Juggie. The thing I messaged you about. All I wanted was my sub sandwich." She pouted. 

"A girl of my own heart." He whispered. 

"I didn't want it after though. I love my subway. They were out of the tacos though. So I got my regular sub but they were out of carrots. I wasn't happy. Then the worker told me her love life story." Jughead just smiled at her. 

"So she just got a divorce and her ex has moved on. She said it in a rather vulgar way. Now I now she's amazing in bed. Her words not mine. Now I know she is with an extremely younger man. In collage might I add. The sex is mediocre. She kisses him and can't get wet. "She said in discust. 

Jughead was going to take a bite of his pizza then pulled away. "Why did I have to know that?"He asked. 

"Because if I had to know that you had to know that. The ending to that story is that I'm not going there again." 

"Good. I wouldn't either." He said. 

"Oh and then when I was looking for my spear charger I found a ring." She added so casually. 

"You found that huh?" 

"Yeah."

"You weren't meant to find that until you finished my book." He whispered. 

Betty went to their bookshelf and pulled out his book. She flipped to the back page and gasped. 

"Juggie." She whispered. 

"Read it." 

Betty began to read it aloud. 

If you finished the book Betts, this page is just for you. Hopefully by now I've made it up to. If I haven't you can ignore this. But if I have I'm taking the biggest risk of my life. 

Marry Me? 

Betty looked up at him with watery eyes. She put the book down on the table and went to the draw to get the ring. 

"Ask me now!" She said giving him the ring. 

"You sure?" 

"I took on of the biggest risks of my life 4 years ago. It was one of the best ones I made. Why don't you see." She said. 

Jughead took the ring and placed it on his hand and knelt down. He looked up at her and smiled faintly. "I know I have no right to ask you this. A bit like you had no right in asking if I'd be your fake boyfriend. But you did and I'm going to anyway. Betty... I'm sorry for leaving you for a year because of work. I broke us up because I knew doing long distance would destroy us. It would destroy me. I knew I couldn't give you what you need when I'm half way across the globe. I knew it wasn't fair of me to ask you to wait for me that long. So I made one of the hardest decisions of all. I left the love of my life. Some people say its either a career or a family. I say both. You taught me that in the these we've been together. It's only when I didn't have you for that year I didn't realise how happy you made me. How I've picked up little quirks of yours. There's been days where I would go to a pay machine and ring your phone when you were sleeping, so I could hear your voice. Just so I can feel some joy in travelling the world. Travelling the world was meant to be the most amazing and beautiful things I've ever done. But all the bright sensation feelings I felt, felt duller. Why? Because I wasn't experiencing it with the one I love. Does that make me sound selfish? He'll yeah. Do I care that it makes me sound selfish? Hell no. All I care about is the sacrifice I made a year ago. It was the worst mistake of my life was letting you go. So I'm just a man standing in front of a woman asking to marry her. Asking her to forgot about the pain he's caused her the last year and take this goof back."Tears streaming down his eyes. 

Betty looked at him with a faint smile. She would always take him back with a heart beat. She was going to say yes when he continued talking. 

" I knew you were the one for me the week we were fake dating. You were so different from other women. You still are. You have this raring passion that burns in your soul. Your incredibly ambitious. Your my everything Elizabeth Cooper. The light of my life. The love of my life. The mother of our future children. My universe. My sun and stars. My person. You're my other half. We're Ying and Yang. I love you so much Elizabeth Cooper. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

Betty was looking at him. She was tearing up. They've been through so much and she wanted him back. She needs him back. He's her everything. She looked at him with tears skimming over her cheeks as she smiled.

" Yes! "She said nodded yes." Of course I want to marry you. "Jughead stood up to place the ring on her finger. He placed a kiss on her lips. All he could taste was salty tears of happiness.

" I love you Elizabeth Cooper. "

" I love you too Forsythe."She looked down to the ring." It's gorgeous. But maybe we can keep it between us for a while. Just until I find a way to tell my mum. After that I dont care what people think. I'm marrying you. "

"Oh god! Mother gothel hates me. She must despise of me now." He said.

"She doesn't. She understands why you did it. She said she would do the same." 

"Really?" He questioned. 

"Yes. Even though Dag now wants to kill you for hurting me." 

"I actually asked him if I could marry you when I made it up to you. He said only if you make her happy for the rest of your life." He admitted. 

Betty hugged him again. "I love you so much." She said as she kissed him. 

"I love you too." He whispered into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all my readers.
> 
> Thank you for all your support this year it means the absolute world to me. I only hope you will stick with me through 2019.


	3. 3

Betty and Jughead have been hiding their engagement so well. She wouldn't wear the ring to work or hanging out with friends. They told Veronica and Kevin that their back together. But as them being the friends they are they knew something was different.

Alice was in New York for a journalism conference. The same one Penny told Betty to go on. The same one Tallboy told Jughead to go on then report back to the office. Betty and Jughead travelled together in her car. She had her music playing and she was singing along to the music. Jughead came to the car as he forgot his bag. He came in with a massive smile on his face. 

"I missed that." He said kissing her cheek. 

"Really?" 

"Yep. There was so many concerts I got dragged to because of work. All I wanted was to be there with you." He told her. 

"Well you can take me to an Ed Sheeran concert."She smiled 

"Can't wait... Baby you have your ring on still." He said as they began to drive. 

"My mum is in town for the conference and I'm going to tell her. But I'm so nervous." She admitted. 

"I'll be right there with you. It's okay. We can deal with your mum." 

"Speaking of mother's, your mum showed up to our home whilst you were away." Betty said. 

"She did what happened?" Jughead asked concerned. 

"She needed a place to stay for awhile. I let her stay at ours whilst I was at my old place. She was running from something. I managed to find out what. I really should say whom. Her ex was abusive to her. I called Fp to come get her. I don't know if you knew what it?"

"I Knew that she was back in Toronto but that's it. Thank you Betts... For doing that for her." Jughead said. 

Betty just smiled at him. About half an hour later they were pulling into the car park and checking in. They were all assigned seats luckily for Betty she was sat next to Jughead and hsr mother was across the side of the room. 

This conference's was boring even for Alice Cooper. So when lunch came around she was happy and greatful that she could catch up with her daughter 

"So isn't it awkward?" Alice asked. 

"No mum we're back together. We're engaged." Betty said showing her the ring. 

"He breaks up with you and you're engaged?" 

"Mum we love each other. Yes that year was hard but he wasn't with anyone neither have I. He's the one. When you know, you know." Betty smiled looking at Jughead. 

"Alice I wasn't going to propose till we've been back together a while. So you can be pissed at me but I love Betty so much. You knew how hard it was for me to break up with her. You called me and I cried on the phone to you. Please let me marry her?"

"Why should I?" She shot back. 

"I love Betty with all my heart. Work is hard for both of us. We've both took opportunities that we couldn't have denied. We've both hurt each with that. We've become stronger because of that. I'll tell you something Alice. I bought that ring in Paris, I knew Betty was the one for me. However, I also knew I had hurt her and I needed to make it up to her. So I asked her to marry me in my published book. She wasn't meant to see that page until a year later. By then I planned to have made it up to her. Hopefully we would have been together again. I knew with how busy work had us, she wouldn't have finished the book properly until next year. I hid the ring with no intention of her finding it. But if course she did because she's Elizabeth Cooper the love of my life and I should have known that would happen. I should have known she'll question me. She did. I explained to her that she shouldn't have found that yet until she finished reading the book. She ran to the book and flipped to the last page. "Jughead looked at Betty and smiled. 

" She told me to ask her. I had this plan on how I wanted to ask her. I ended up not doing that. I poured my heart and soul in asking her. I knelt down on one foot. I apologised and told her how much I loved her. I said I'll be apoligising for the rest of my life. Then I asked her. If I'm being truthful I expected her to say no. That's the least I deserved. But for some unknown reasons she said yes. So be a judgemental bitch Alice. This isn't going to change. "

"I said yes because I love you. It will always be you Jughead." Betty said kissing him. 

Whilst they got over that conversation they all say down together. Betty got a message from her group chat.

K:B we miss you!

V: hang out tonight!

B: Fine. See you tonight. 

K: Yay x 

V: I've got the wine 

B: I'll bring cupcakes. Mama Coop is in town. 

"You okay baby ?" He asked

"Yeah, it's just Kev and Ronnie. I'm going to see them after. I just have to stop at that cupcake store around the corner. You might have to be on drunken stand by." She teased. 

"Okay." He smiled. "Arch wanted to meet tonight too."

Both Betty and Jughead were both thrilled to get out of their. As promised Jughead drove Betty to the cupcake place and back to her old place. 

"See you later tonight." Jughead said. 

"Of course. I'll see my sexy fiancé later." Betty said kissing him. 

"I love you so much."He smiled as he pulled her in to a deeper kiss. 

" I love you so much too but I have to go before they have my ass. "She joked. 

" Okay... Okay. "He pouted." I'll see you tonight"

Betty climmed out the car with the cupcakes and headed up to the flat. She let herself in. Veronica and Kevin were sat on the couch. They ran over to her and hugged her. 

"We've missed you." They've said. 

"Are you talking to me or the cupcakes?" She joked. 

"Both."They laughed. 

They came down to sit on sofa. They all snuggled up underneath the blanket. They put on a movie and snuggled up together. They knew Alice was in town. They could tell she was off but she didn't bring it up yet so neither did they. 

"So how was it?" Kevin asked. "The conference." 

"Jug saved me from boardom."She smiled. 

They knew they were back together but didn't know they were engaged." That's good. So you two are doing good? "Veronica questioned. 

" Yeah we're doing amazing. "Betty smiled trying not to look at her hand. 

" We need to watch Mamma Mia both of them! "Kevin shouted in excitement. It was their movie they would always watch. 

" Definitely. "The girls said in unison. 

" The pizza is already ordered."Kevin told them. 

They played the movie. They sang along to the songs knowing the lyrics off by heart. Mamma Mia began playing and they jumped up and started to sing it.

" I was cheated by you and I think you know when... So I made it my mind it must Cole to an end." They all sang and danced. 

"Look at me now! Will I ever learn. I don't know how! But u suddenly loose control. There's a fire in my soul. Just one look and I can heat the Bell ring. One more look and I forgot everything... Whoah... Mamma Mia. Here I go again. My... My how can I resist ya... Mamma Mia."They carried on singing and dancing around the flat. 

Once the song ended they all fell back onto the couch in a fit of laughter. Betty poured herself a drink. The sun was shining through the blinds and caught on her ring. It made her ring glisten bright. 

Kevin had something bright and shiny glistening in the corner of his eye. Kevin is like a magpie. He's attracted to anything bright and glittery. He turns his head to look at what's causing that gleam. He sees it right there on her finger. It's surrounded the circumference of her finger. A ring! 

"B where did you get that beauty?" Kevin asked. 

Betty instantly looked down at her hand. She fucked up she forgot to take the ring off. Her and Jughead were going to discuss how to tell them together. She froze up not knowing what to say. 

"Oh my goodness! That's an engagement ring. I can spot one from a mile away. It was in last years cover of perfect engagement rings for the one." Veronica said excitingly. 

"Really?" Betty asked. 

"Yeah don't you remember how excited I got. I got to work with gorgeous and expensive jewellery." 

"Wait weren't you also saying you can only get it aboard?"Kevin asked.

" Yeah, it's why I got to go help Oliver abroad for that week. "Veronica said. 

"Oh I remember that!"Betty said. 

" So tiny B, "Kevin said.

" So What Kev?"

"So where did you get that lushes piece of jewellery? It's absolutely stunning."

"A birthday present."She simply said. Well it wasn't a lie and it wasn't completely the truth. 

"You're not telling us the complete truth Cooper." Veronica said. 

"I am."She said sipping her wine. 

" Well I'm gonna go to the loo I'll be back in a minute. "Kevin said. As he got up Veronica shared a look with him. He mouthed 'phone on the counter. Keep her distracted!' Veronica smiled and nodded slightly. 

"B, why won't you tell us?" Veronica pouted. 

"Because there's nothing to tell." She smiled. 

"Oh really Elizabeth!" Kevin came out shaking her phone in her face. 

"You didn't?" She death stared him. 

"Oh honey I did." Kevin smirked. 

"Spill the tea Kev!" Veronica excitedly clapped her hands. 

"It's scolding hot." Kevin teased. 

"Kev don't! I'll tell you just don't show her what I think you've seen." Betty said trying to grab her phone back. 

"What would that be gorgeous?" He asked. 

"I'm guessing it's either messages or my gallery." 

"Both." He said. 

"Tell me!" Veronica said. 

"Fine... Fine but I want my phone back you bitches." She said as Kevin gave her the phone back. 

"Even though your massive pains in my ass. Would you do me the honour of being my joint maids of honour?" She asked them.

"Wait! what?" Veronica asked in shock.

"This bitch is getting married!" Kevin smiled.

"I am!" Betty smiled.

"To Jughead? When? How?" Veronica fired questions at her.

"Yes to Jughead a couple of weeks now. The day after my birthday and I actually ruined the surprise. He asked me in his book. The one I was telling you about. Anyway, he had it written at the end of the book. He said he had planned on me forgiving him and being together longer than a day. I found it in the draw looking for my charger and I made him ask me. What Kev found is photo's that Jug sent me. He did a mini photo shoot of me that weekend. There the ones I'm deciding on posting about my engagement. "Betty explained. 

" You wouldn't tell us! We had to go to the back up plan. "Kevin smiled." I'm so happy for you B! "

" I can't wait. You're going to look stunning. "Veronica added. 

" Thank you guys. "

" Let us help you pick the photo. "Veronica said. 

Betty gave on to their nagging and let them. They flipped through the photos and asked her about them. They came up to one where Jughead took it without her noticing. She was sat on the sofa in her comfy pj's with pizza sat in front of her. She has messy hair. Her bare faced makeup stained with tears as she looked down at her ring as she reaches for a slice of pizza with a smile. 

"You should use that one!" Veronica pointed out.

"It's iconic!" Kevin added.

"Why?" Betty asked smiling. 

"It screams you two. You two are such home bodies. It's cute." Kevin said. 

"I agree." Veronica smiled. 

"I should tell him I'm doing this right?" Betty asked. 

"Or you could surprise him?" Kevin suggested. 

"I could." She smiled. 

Betty took her phone back. She swiped through her gallery and found some photos of them over the years. She found the perfect ones. One on their first date in Portugal. They were on the beach watching the sunset after a perfect date. The next photo was at the award ceremony she won the year the got together. They were sat in Cj's eating a burger there with a milkshake. 

The third photo was of them when they moved into their new house, their flat. They held the keys above up their head acting as if it was mistletoe and kissed. She remembers putting a caption on the image. 'Who needs mistletoe when we have the keys to our first place.' 

The fourth one was them at a bar whilst watching Archie play his gig. They were in the corner booth. Veronica and Kevin were out in the dancing. They came back but both Betty and Jughead didn't notice that they'd come back. They were wrapped up in each others embrace. It was New Years eve too. Betty managed to get Jughead to wear a head band that said 2017 . Kevin caught that on camera.

The last picture was a special one to Betty it was them in Riverdale down at Sweet waters. It was a sunny day and they joined the twins. Betty was trying to tan as Jughead picked her up and carried her into the water. Juniper caught that moment on camera as she was snap chatting that day. 

Betty went on to her Instagram. She selected those 5 images before uploading them. As she uploaded them she began to write a caption and tag him in it. 

@B.Cooper: Did I say yes to him or the pizza? Swipe to find out.   
That's right I said Yes! I get to marry the love of my life. A crazy journey we've been on just to get here. Can you believe baby, you were my boyfriend before we even got together. Ironic right? 

@JJones3 I love you baby. I'm so thankful for you. When you truly love, one is enough. You're my one baby. Real love is pure, beautiful, vulnerable and sometimes painful. Flow of attraction and memories attached to it. We've been through all that. Our love is true Jug. I love you so much. 

Don't you be afraid, I won't stop loving you when our love grows old, you're like books with yellow pages, that I always pick of the shelves instead of new. I know that the one with the old yellow pages are the stories I long for. The ones I would pick over the newest book out. Why? Because I love the plot. Each time I see and recognise something I didn't see before. Its like our love, it will always keep growing.

One word. Three letters and I'm there at the alter. Yes! Of course I'll marry you.

I love you x~

A few hours later when they were in a wine haze and a food coma. There was a knock on the door. Betty stood up to get it, as she opened the door to Jughead who lunges in and pulled her in for an all mouth consuming kiss. 

"I love you so much Betts. I can't wait to marry you too. Two words , 3 letters when I'm standing at that alter. I do." He smiled as he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Amor Roto. Your support means the absolute world to me.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr or @fangirl_writer_x on Instagram


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few months since they got engaged. Penny is the most excited of all. She wants Betty to do an article for every step of the way. Betty was currently at work Penny pulled her in along with the fashion departments.

Betty was happy that Veronica was there. Penny had organised for her and the fashion departments to go around the bridal shops and do an article on wedding dresses. This was an utter suprise to Betty. 

Penny had allowed for her bridal party to go with her. Well her maids of honours and her mother. Betty was still unaware of that Alice was here and would be meeting them at the first store. 

"Penny really you didn't have to do this honestly." Betty said. 

"Oh shush, we've even flown your mum in." Penny smiled. 

"You've what?" Betty asked in shock. 

"Flown Alice in for you. I love that women. She's phenomenonal, we're going out for drinks tonight."

"Oh great." Betty said. 

"You leave in 10 minutes." Penny said. 

"Isn't it amazing B!" Kevin said as he came in half way through.

"Fandabidozy." Betty smiled a fake smile. 

"Oh Kev I want you to document this on our snap chat and insta too." Penny ordered. 

"Ayay boss." 

"Great go, have fun." Penny told them. 

Betty told them she'll meet them in the lobby in 10 minutes. Betty ran up the stairs to Jughead's office. Betty walked in as he was working on an article. Betty flopped on the chair next to him. 

"You okay baby?" He asked. 

"Fashion closet now." Betty pouted. 

Betty got up and headed back to her magazines companies floor. However, she headed to the fashion closet as Jughead followed her. He could tell something was stressing her out and it wasn't something good. 

As soon as they got up the fashion closet Betty collapsed onto the mini sofa in there as she started to make whimping noises as she was upset and stressed. Jughead sat next to her and pulled her into his embrace. 

"Hey Betts, what's going on?" He asked conserned. 

"Guess who's going wedding dress shopping through work?" 

"You." 

"Yes, however, I am greatful but what I'm not greatful for is that they sprung my mother on me. We're still not the best of terms." Betty pouted. 

Jughead leaned down and kissed the pout off her face. "Betts, she's you're mum. She'll love you anyway. All parents get on our nerves. I can always pick you up if it gets too much." He reassured her. 

"Promise?"

"I promise baby." 

Betty kissed him again."God I love you." Betty said smiling. 

"Go! You know how much your mum hates tardiness." Jughead teased.

"Don't." Betty pouted before leaving the fashion closest. "I'm so sorry." He said as he caught up to hug her. "Have fun, I can't wait to see you in the dress you chose." Jughead kissed her again. 

"Thanks baby." Betty whispered into the kiss. 

Betty left her Jughead as she headed to her friends. She found them sat with coffee waiting for her. Betty ordered a ice tea before they headed to the store. 

"I need you to be a mum blocker."Betty said as they just got into the store. Both Veronica and Kevin nodded before they saw Alice. 

"Elizabeth!"Alice said as she pulled her in for a hug." Hi mum."Betty smiled. 

"I have so many ideas about the dresses you should wear." Alice told her. 

Veronica and Kevin saw Betty roll her eyes as she smiled fakly. They tried so hard not to laugh. "Amazing. We should get started." Betty told them.

The shop assistant gave them a glass of champagne each. Betty walked off to go look at dresses. As she did that she downed the glass of champagne to prepare herself for Alice Cooper. Kevin and Veronica rubbed her shoulder giving her some silent reassurance before they helped her pick out some dresses. 

Betty knew exactly the style she's going for. She wanted something that fit nicely towards her body. It had to be easy to move and get to the toilet in. She wants a little room so she doesn't look bloated whilst she eats. She didn't want anything my big fat gyspy style. 

Every dress her mother pulled looked like her worse nightmare. She couldn't say no because she was her mother. The dresses her friends picked out seemed to be more her style. 

The trying on process was what she was dreading the most. She's on her seventh dress of the day. Betty is tired and fed up. She hates the dress she had on but her mum picked it so she had to go out and showed her.

Betty walked out and stood up on the stand. She looked in the mirror and quickly turned to her bridal party. Veronica and Kevin could see it in her face that she was unhappy with it. It didn't scream Betty Cooper but Alice Cooper.

"Aw Elizabeth you look like a, princess. It's perfect." Alice smiled. 

"It's horrible mother!"Betty snapped. 

"What! No it isn't! It's perfect!" 

"No mother, I hate it. Its too big and poofy. It's itchy and not me. I'm not having it and that's it!" Betty began to cry. 

Betty rushed back into the changing room to change out of this monstrosity. She stripped out of the dress as she rang Jughead. He picked up instantly which brought a small smile to her lips. 

"Juggie." She whispered. 

"That bad?"He asked. 

"Worse... She's so controlling. I just snapped and now I feel sick but I've only had one glass of champagne." 

"Hey, hey, hey... Tonight when your home you'll have a bath waiting for you and we can have pizza and we'll do anything you want." He told her. 

"Th..." Betty threw up into the bin. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"Go try the last few dresses on. I'll be waiting at home for you with a cup of tea." 

"Thank you, love."

"It's no problem Betts. I know that you could wear a trash bag and you still be the most beautiful women in the world and I will always choose se you."Jughead smiled telling her.

Betty just sat and listened to his voice as she calmed down. She listened to his voice getting changed into the last dress. Betty looked at it in the mirror and it was perfect. She felt like a bride.

It was perfect for her. It was fully lace and flowly. It was a deep V line that covered her shoulders. Betty felt like crying it was perfect. Betty came out and stood on the stand. 

Instantly Alice face turned up at it in disgust but her friends eyes lit up. They all knew and even Alice deep down that the dress that was upon her body was the dress for her. It was perfect and it screamed Betty Cooper. 

"B!" Kevin and Veronica squeaked in excitement. 

"It's perfect, right?" She asked. 

"Stunning!" Kevin beamed. 

"I want to cry its so beautiful." 

"I suppose it will do." Alice said. 

Betty rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mother! This is the dress, it's the most me I've felt. It looks anf feels amazing. This is the dress and I say yes to the dress." Betty told her.

"Very well, it's your day after all." Alice said. Alice looked at her watch. "If you look at the time. I'm going to be late for drinks with Penny. Elizabeth I'll drop by soon. Veronica and Kevin, I'll see you at the wedding." 

Alice left the three of them alone. Both Veronica and Kevin ran upto her and hugged her. "It's perfect, ignore mother gothel." Kevin said. 

"Oh Kev it's my secret talent." Betty joked. 

"It's a super power." Kevin and Veronica said in unison. 

Everyone started to laugh. Betty hugged them again before going to get changed. Once she got changed she went to purches the dress. Betty was absolutely exhausted when they finished. She couldn't wait to go home to Jughead. 

Betty left her friends and drove home to Jughead. Betty unlocked the door to find Jughead working in the living room. 

"Close your eyes! You can't see the dress." Betty smiled. Jughead held his hands over his eyes and smiled. "There closed for you baby. Quickly go."He smiled again. 

Betty ran in their room and put the dress in her closet so he couldn't see the dress. She came back to the living room and sat on his lap as she hugged him. 

" I found one. "Betty smiled kissing him." I'm glad and so excited to see my sexy fiancé. "

"Oh shush, you sweet talker." Betty teased. 

"It's the truth." 

"I love you." Betty smiled. 

"I love you too."Jughead kissed her as he picked her up." Juggie. "Betty giggled as he carried her onto the bathroom. 

"I promised you a bath here it is." 

Betty looked at the bubble bath with rose petals in. He would do this when she had a stressful day. Betty would always be in awe of him when he did that for her.

"Juggie!" Betty smiled kissing him. "Join me?" She asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." He teased as he kissed her neck undressing her. They both stripped down into their birthday suits. They both submerged into the water as Betty laid in his embrace. "Thank you." Betty smiled.

"I said I was going to, didn't I?"

"You did." 

Betty smiled as she kissed him. "Thank you." Betty whispered into the kiss. 

"Anything for you gorgeous." 

______

Meanwhile, at a bar down town Alice and Penny were talking and drinking. They were sat in a quiet booth at the back. 

"How are you doing?" She asked. 

"I can't believe she's getting married. I know I've been so hard on her but I just want everything to be perfect for her." 

"I understand, I've always wanted a child but never got around to have them." Penny admitted. 

"It's the best thing but I know I can he over bearing." Alice said. 

"You do your best." 

"Sometimes I feel as if I don't." Alice sighed.

"Hey!" Penny said as she held her hand over hers "You do, you're a single parent and sometimes they don't feel like you are but trust me, you are." 

Alice smiled faintly as she looked at Penny. Penny glanced down at Alice lips. Alice looked away and blushed. "What?" Penny asked. 

"Nothing, it's just you're looking at me like you want to kiss me."

"Maybe I want to. "Penny said.

"Really? I thought you were straight." Alice said.

"No its okay, I'm bisexual."

"Oh that's cool. Guys can be bigger dicks than they actually have." Alice joked.

"Preach!" Penny said as she raised her glass. Alice cheersed her glass into hers and smiled. "Preach." Alice repeated.

"So you want to kiss me?" Alice asked.

"Maybe." Penny blushed.

"Then kiss me." Alice smiled. 

Penny leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Alice lips before it turned heated. "Do you want to get out of here?" Penny asked.

Alice kissed her again."Yes." She mumbled into the kiss as they both stood up.

______

Back at Jughead's and Betty's house they were out of the bath and the pizza had arrived. They were laid on the sofa as Betty was slotted in between his legs as she began to work on her article that was due in tomorrow. 

"Pass me a slice please baby." Betty smiled. 

Jughead picked up a slice of pizza as he hung it down over her mouth so she could take a bite as she worked. Betty smiled as she ate it. Once she swallowed it she leaned up and kissed him. 

Betty pulled away,"I'm feeling sick baby." Betty admitted as she pulled away and was sick in the bin next to them. 

"You feel okay?" He asked.

"I'm just going to take that pregnancy test. I'm meant to come on today but I haven't." 

"Do you need me to come?" He asked. 

"Nope, it's okay. But you can proof read my article. I just need to finish writing a few paragraphs." Betty smiled. 

Betty put the laptop on the table as she went to the toilet and pulled the pregnancy test out. She was dying for a pee anyway. She instantly peed on the stick. She went to wash her hands and set a timer. Betty nervously pasted around the toilet until her timer ran through the toilet.

Betty held the test in her hand as she couldn't stop shaking. She closed her eyes as she flipped the test over. Betty couldn't believe it she started to tear up. She quickly wrapped it up in tissue and put it in her back pocket. 

Betty came back and leaned back into Jughead's embrace. She finished eating some pizza before she started to finish the article off.  Betty smiled as she kissed him before getting back onto work. 

~How to go wedding dress shopping with an overbearing mother? ~

Wedding dress shopping is just stressful as it is, however, shopping with an overbearing mother is a massive no no. My advice is that you just don't. 

It's beyond stressful but also very helpful. They say your mother knows you the best. In some cases they do but in others they don't. They just want to relive their wedding through yours. 

You try dress after dress on and you start to feel frustrated. You have the support of your bridal party but you start to loose hope. You end up crying on the phone to your partner. You want everything to be perfect but you realise that it can't be but it can be you. 

You have to take back control from your mother. You have to speak to her and tell her,'this is my big day. If I want that dress I'll get it.' That's exactly what I had to do. In the end my mother understood. (It may have taken sometime but she understood.)

But how do you shop for a wedding dress when you've just bought the dress and your pregnant? What happens when you're 6 months along with a massive baby and you need to buy a new dress or move up the wedding.

How do you tell your mother that, she your pregnant and your going to be on your wedding day? Would she be happy or mad? Do you need a new dress or not?

However, I'm going to end on these few key rules in how to survive with an overbearing mother.

1) Bring a bridal party that you trust.

2) Speak to your mother before going in and in between so she understands the vision you want.

3) Listen to your mother as communication goes both ways.

4) Make sure your mentally ready.

5) I recommend you just don't. Especially, if you know you can't handle her. Take a mother figure or even a father figure.

6) most of all have fun! ~

Betty nervously looked up at Jughead as he read it. His eyes suddenly stopped reading and lit up with so much awe and love in them. He put the laptop to the side and looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" He smiled.

Betty passed him the pregnancy test. "I am." Betty admitted as he looked at the two clear lines showing on the test.

Jughead gently pressed his arms against her firm stomach. "It's a good job we get married next week in a small Chapel an hour out of New York." Jughead smiled. 

Betty couldn't help but smile. "It so is." She whispered into a kiss they shared. 

"Let's get this mamma bear to bed."

"Shit Juggie! I drank a glass of champagne." Betty panicked.

"It's okay, let me Google it. I'm sure it will be fine." Jughead pulled his phone out and Google it. "All the websites are unsure. But I'm sure it will be fine because you don't normally drink."

Betty just nodded as she was still scared. She would have to check with the doctors. Apart from that she was ecstatic. Betty had finally got everything she ever wanted. She was going to get married and have a baby with the man she loved dearly. 

Everything felt right again. Those yellow pages of the books Jughead refereed her to, well they were finally expanding more of their story. They were adding one more character to those yellow pages. Adding another plot twist to their story called life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I am sorry for the long wait but hopefully it was worth the wait.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing Citas Amor so I've brought it back. Here's Amor Roto. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first one.


End file.
